poundfandomcom-20200214-history
Barlow
|Episode Name = Barlow |Image = Strudel sleeps |File = Strudel sleeping |Season 2 |Airdate = June 23 2012 |Previous = The Super Secret Pup Club |Next = There's Something About Camelia |Wtitten By = Alan Heckan Howdy. -Barlow Barlow is fourth episode of Pound Puppies Season 2 Summary this episode starts with Squirt,Cookie,Niblet and Strudel relaxing and talking about 20 puppy adoptions in the headquarters then Lucky acomlished about relaxing so he talks to Dolly on the computer then he talk to General Dolly and Dash Whipping then Door dog appears when Ketchum arrived with a basset hound named Barlow (character) then and he does not want make the dogs leaves he rested he talked about his owner in the flashback after that the dogs nearly left then he began to sang a lullaby he went leaving then Niblet fell asleep.Then Strudel,Cookie and Lucky appeared when Squirt tries to wake him up but it was no use she thinks Niblet is offkey then he arrived with Zipster and her sisters and likes them very much so they began to laugh then Barlow sings a song to them (even Sparky who is going to sleep) then Lucky who is going to wake him up so he is nearly going to sleep but he stopped him. Then Strudel tells him then Barlow called him Dr. Weenieham then she went too sleep then he tried Squirt in the opposom costume Cookie calls him Opposom Boy then Barlow sings to him and he is asleep so the Opposom costume did not work then they used Rebound who has to wake him up but he puts her to sleep Cookie is asleep too he went to the headquarters then Lucky talks to himself then he talked to Dolly so she was not asleep he unplugged the computer then cut to the bird who is asleep Mr. Nutnut waking him up but they were still asleep. Then the female puppies asked Barlow (or stagenamed Uncle Barlow) to tell a story about his owner's house with a porch then he went down to work the machine but it didn't work then he sings a lullaby then he and Lucky fell asleep. Then cut to Dash and Dolly arriving the headquarter but they're not here but he was angry at Dolly then cut to the pound when Barlow who is watching a car then a little girl came to look for the female puppies then she went to tell her dad then Barlow saws his owner just like is his flashback then back to Lucky who is sleeping then Sparky was going to wake him up then he wake up all dogs then the dogs ran away to stop the car then he picked up the sense of smell then he was picked up by a man then he stopped the car then she picked up the dogs then he spread into tears then cut to the pound where Dash and Lucky talked about his grandpuppies then he talked back to him then the car went back then he adopted him instead of the female puppies because they were too noisy. Then he got reunited with his owner then he got home then the Pound Puppies began to sing. Quotes Gallery {ce} Image = Barlow Barlow image gallery Trivia -While the Pound Puppies are doing nothing just like in Phineas and Ferb episode The Best Lazy Day Ever. During Barlow's flashback the music from Martha Speaks episode Ain't Nothing but in Pound Dog Part 1 this the song after Martha gets caught and flashback at the dogs. Barlow's songs puts the dogs to sleep the same as Uniqua Godness of naps's magic puts Tyrone to sleep in The Backyardigans episode Mount of Olimpics. Dash Whipping is look like Angelica Pickles from Rugrats and Zipster's voice is Dulce from Preschool Daze. Barlow has the same voice as Rufus from Open Season 2. Second time Rebound is sleeping in The Super Secret Pup Club. Second time where Yabba made cameo in Lucky Gets Adopted and then black and white female puppy sounded like Frannie from school and Squirt was dressed as an animal in Kennel Kittens Return. The puppies are asleep are Sterling Van Oxnard from My Fair Rebound,Tip from Quintiplets,Dogs from Bone Voyage, One of the cop dogs from The K9 Kid, and Corky from Mcleish Unleashed. Transcript Barlow Transcript